gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Higden
Character Frank Higden Also known as: * FH * Mr. Higden * Old Racist * Old Fuck * Senile Old Man * Geezer * Gringo Status: Alive Date of Birth: January 9th, 1958 Place of birth: Not-Mexico, Kansas Nationality: Irish-American Main affiliation: * Claire Audley * Michael Defledhead * Cletus Spunker * Racists Enemies: * Chris Lopez * Niko Bellic * Carlos * Johnny Crawford * Mexicans * Blacks * Jews * Asians * Indians * Anyone that's brown * Illegal aliens Job: * Ex-Director of ATF * Ex-Secretary of Commerce Handle: @FrankHigden Creation Date: May 2018 Frank Higden is a registered character. He was created in May of 2018. Biography Frank Higden was born in Not-Mexico, Kansas, in the heart of the United States on January 9th, 1958. He was born to a very dysfunctional household, hellbent on destroy the lives and culture of all other races. His father, Landon Higden, would beat his black neighbor with a cinder block every third Wednesday of the month for seemingly no apparent reason. On the second Tuesday, Landon would beat Frank with a 2x4 for just breathing in fear that he may transform into an African American through some strange force of nature. By the time he was nine, Frank had began bullying other children of various races, including Latinos and African Americans. One day in school, Frank brought a bowl of chili that was loaded with laxatives that he fed to all of the black children in his class to attempt to apologize for his "backwards, racist ways". Roughly thirty minutes after consuming the tainted food, the black children proceeded to squirt high-powered feces from their anuses, splattering the ground. The walls were caked with a thick layer of "ass-paint", as Frank refers to it as. At age 16, Frank fell in love with a fellow classmate. He was totally infatuated with her, falling head over heels for her in every way possible. After much planning, he successfully asked the girl out for a date. The date was successful, and when he pulled back from his first kiss, he noticed his some white makeup on his lips. Upon further inspection, it turns out the girl was actually a young black woman in disguise, trying to fit in with her white peers. In a fit of rage, he slammed her head into the pavement and ripped her nipples clean off. As years went on, Frank became much political - even leading to him campaigning for Jock Cranley in 2013's Governor election for San Andreas. Frank become more hateful and angry, eventually resulting in his vile manners to culminate into a pure hatred for one particular person: Chris Lopez. The moment he saw him on the television he knew he had to take him down, simply because he was white but his last name was Lopez and he believed he was harboring illegal aliens that he would eventually release onto the streets of Los Santos. He would spend months breaking into the facets of the Government, to eventually get on a stable ground to oppose Chris' campaign for a second term as Mayor of Los Santos - only to lose. Frank was appointed as the Secretary of Commerce by Claire Audley in 2018, and he had that position for a good amount of time. But eventually, he arrived in Japan for a meeting. Then somehow lost contact with his Secret Service team, and he had to defend himself from a group of thugs that attempted to kill him. Due to that incident, Frank was fired by the President and removed of his position. In March of 2019, Frank was appointed as the Director of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives under Michael Defledhead's administration. This decision got mixed feelings by many, but some see it as a second chance for Frank to prove himself. As of November 2019, President Lopez decided to not keep Frank as ATF Director and he was let go. Personality Frank is a very racist man, spending his time formulating various plans to sabotage the "evil 'mexercan' establishment" in hopes of saving all white people across America. His plans have proven futile, as no there is no such establishment, but he claims it's just hidden in plain site, namely in YouTool department stores. He also believes that people such as Chris Lopez are planning to round up every white Christian male and put them in internment caps, which are also stored under YouTool department stores. It's clear that he believes YouTool is the root of all evil. Despite being horrifically racist, Frank seems to have no other traits. This is largely due to the fact he was a one track mind. This could be caused by traces of dementia in his bloodline, or just him being destroyed mentally by his family. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__